williamfandomcom-20200214-history
WilliamWill2343, Rosellia and Katherine Koala's Funtime
WilliamWill2343, Rosellia and Katherine Koala's Funtime is a video created by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. It's also the pilot for The WilliamWill Super Show. Plot Quintion, Rosellia and Katherine Koala decided to go see Kingsman: The Secret Service, eat at Pizza Hut, turn Baby Bop (one of Barney's friends) into a human, watch the series premiere of Sophie and Quintion's Cartoon Castle, play Super Mario Bros 3 on the Nintendo Entertainment System, and have a great sleepover party. Transcript WilliamWill2343: "Hello, I'm- Katherine: "Stop, stop, stop! This is getting very repetitive and overrated. Let's get to the "Funtime" part now, okay?" WilliamWill2343: "It could be none of your concern, but OK." Katherine: "Hey guys, I just saw the trailer for Kingsman: The Secret Service, and it was great! It's so awesome, That I just got to see it.... unless it has a "Rotten" rating on Rotten Tomatoes." WilliamWill2343: "Alright, let's go see the movie." trio goes to the Movie Theater Ticket Vendor: "Hello, what movie would you like to see?" Rosellia: "Three tickets for Kingsman: The Secret Service." WilliamWill2343: "And we also like to have three large bags of popcorn, Three medium sodas, and three candy bars." Ticket Vendor: "Here you go. Enjoy the show." Rosellia: "Okay!" three enter a theater and sit in the front row Katherine: (carrying the trio's refreshments) "Whew! That was really hard work carrying the refreshments because there were banana peels everywhere!" Rosellia: "Let me guess, you're quite a neat freak, huh?" Usher: "The movie will start in 15 minutes, so please enjoy the show." Panda, who is sitting on second row, uses a fishing pole and a real spider and lowers the spider on the top of Katherine's nose Katherine: "AAAAH!!! AAAHHH!! SPIDER!! SPIDER!!!" jumps up to the ceiling WilliamWill2343: "Better not be Andy Panda playing pranks again...." Katherine: "Y-y-yeah, it m-m-must've been a-a-a.... A illusion of a s-spider." falls to the ground face first Katherine: "I'm ok, I'm fine. Never better." Panda, who is still holding the fishing pole, lowers a picture with a disturbing image of Roobear and Laura Koala in Katherine's face Katherine: "Ewwww! Something gross about my cousins is at my face!" WilliamWill2343: "I think Andy Panda has gone too far!" Katherine: "Well, I think I should go talk to this "Andy Panda"!" looks at Andy Panda in a gentle way Katherine: "Excuse me, sir, I'm Katherine Koala and I just want to say can you please stop bugging me for 2 seconds, okay?" Andy Panda: "THAT'S RACIST!!!!" Katherine: "WHAT?!!" kicks her in the head and her head gets stuck in the movie theater screen Katherine: "Someone! Please get me outta here!" WilliamWill2343: "Now he's going too far!" Rosellia: "Don't worry, I'll handle it." uses her magical bubblegums as a rope to pull Katherine out of the movie theater screen Katherine: "Oh, thank goodness!! I never ever ever ever ever ever ever want to get my head stuck in anything again!!!" the movie.... Rosellia: (stomach growls) "I'm hungry..." WilliamWill2343: "Well then, let's go to Pizza Hut!" Katherine: "Yay! I love going to a hut that is made entirely out of pizzas!" Rosellia: "Well that's not exactly-" Katherine: "I know what I'm saying, Rosellia. I just want to try something.... creative." trio go to Pizza Hut Callahan Tune: "Hello, Welcome to Pizza Hut! What would you like to order?" WilliamWill2343: "I would like to have a Pepperoni pizza with stuffed crust with a Sprite for the drink." Rosellia: "I'd like to have a Sausage pizza with thin crust." Katherine: "And would like to have a Dippin' Strips pizza that is a cheese pizza." Callahan Tune: "OK, you three. Coming right up." sit at a table nearby Katherine: "So after I got the gold from that maze, I started to build my mansion up in the huge tree called Katherine's Treehouse Mansion, with a swimming pool, an arcade, a theater room, and even a library!" Rosellia: "Neat! I want something like that!" Katherine: "And I randomly brought a jet also!" WilliamWill2343: "Now, that's cool!" waiter Xavier Bell gives the trio their food Xavier Bell: "Here's your food, you three." WilliamWill2343: "Thank you." Xavier Bell: "You're welcome. Enjoy!" trio begins to eat their food Katherine: "Mmm, this cheese pizza tastes good with the marinara sauce." WilliamWill2343: "You said it, Katherine. The crust on my pepperoni pizza tastes very cheesy." Rosellia: "I like the way my sausage pizza tastes with the thin crust." Katherine: "Say, have you ever heard that I have powers?" WilliamWill2343: "No, please show off one of your powers to me." Katherine: "Okay." (transforms into a human girl) Katherine: "How do I look?" Rosellia: "You look very beautiful." Katherine: "Thank you, Rosellia." to Caillou and his parents Caillou: "Mommy, Daddy! I thought I wanted to go to Chuck E. Cheese's!" Boris: "Sorry Caillou, but Rosie decided Pizza Hut. Now eat your pizza before it gets cold." Caillou: "NO! I WANT CHUCK E. CHEESE'S!!!!!" Doris: "Caillou, calm down! You're distracting the others here!" Caillou: "Don't make me break that koala's leg off. GIVE ME THE MOTHERF*CKING CHUCK E. CHEESE'S RIGHT F*CKING NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Katherine: (in her normal form) "I don't think this is going to end well." Rosellia: "Can you try to stand up to-" (a piece of pizza is thrown at her face) Katherine: "Oh no! What happened?" back to Caillou and his family Boris: "That's it Caillou! We're going home right now! No more Chuck E. Cheese's young man!" Doris: "And you can only watch shows WilliamWill2343 likes such as Disney shows, Popples, Adventures of the Little Koala, Rainbow Brite, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, and more!" Caillou: "No fair!" WilliamWill2343: (takes the pizza off Rosellia's face) "There you go, my sweetheart darling." Rosellia: "Thanks, Willy." they eaten their food Katherine: "I'm stuffed." Rosellia: "Me too!" WilliamWill2343: "Now that we've gotten our food, let's say we do a little transformation with this." (holds out the Shapeshifter Ray) Katherine: "OK, but why?" WilliamWill2343: "To turn Baby Bop into a human! And to make her my new daughter! I know where the set for Barney & Friends is. Let's go!!" Rosellia: "Where do we find it, though?" WilliamWill2343: "With my digital map, lovey darling. Now let's go!" [At the set for Barney & Friends] Baby Bop: "I love the world around myself! La la la la la..." WilliamWill2343: Why hello, Baby Bop." Baby Bop: "Oh, hi! What are you doing here and what is that?" WilliamWill2343: "This is the Shapeshifter Ray and I'm going to use it to turn you into a human and make you my new daughter!" Baby Bop: "Why?" WilliamWill2343: "Because you'll look more beautiful that way!" uses The Shapeshifter Ray to turn Baby Bop into a human girl Baby Bop: "Wow! I'm so beautiful!" WilliamWill2343: "Now, shall I rename you Becky Bopper and make you my new daughter?" Baby Bop: "Yes, please change my name! I'd love to be your daughter!" WilliamWill2343: "Okay, Becky Bopper! Let's go back to my mansion to watch the series premiere of Sophie and Quintion's Cartoon Castle!" Becky Bopper: "Yay!" the WilliamWill Manor WilliamWill2343: "Ready to watch Sophie and Quintion's Cartoon Castle?" Becky Bopper: "What's that about?" appears Melody: "Sophie and Quintion's Cartoon Castle is a GoAnimate Crossover Series that will air on Orange Otter Network on June 1st, 2015 in honor of the network's 1st anniversary. Sophie and Quintion recruit their favorite cartoon heroes and consult a team of architects to construct a very large castle next to the WilliamWill Manor to serve as a clubhouse for the good team. Christened the Cartoon Castle, it acts similarly to a hotel with separate rooms such as a kitchen, a ballroom, an arcade, a swimming pool, etc. Meanwhile, the antagonists to the cartoon heroes, lead by Andy Panda create a rival castle called the Depress Fortress. Their goal is to try and wreck the Cartoon Castle and/or conquer it, but their attempts often backfire. In each episode, it is a slice of life themed experience in and out of the Cartoon Castle with our heroes while trying to defeat the Depress Fortress and destroy the Depress Fortress for good." Becky Bopper: "Oh! Now I know!" Female Announcer: "Sophie, Quintion, and their favorite stars are ready to have a blast in the castle, but look out for the Depress Fortress! Sophie and Quintion's Cartoon Castle is up next on Orange Otter Network!" Katherine: "Yay! The show is starting!" the show WilliamWill2343: "Wow! That was amazing!" Katherine: "I agree! You know, cartoons are one of my favorite things!" Rosellia: "Especially Disney ones, which are my personal favorites." WilliamWill2343: "Same here!" Melody: "Hey, guys! I just found your old NES and a fresh copy of Super Mario Bros 3 in your garage, do you want to play it?" WilliamWill2343: "Sure! Besides, 80's things are one of my favorites!" connects the NES into the HDTV and puts the Super Mario Bros 3 cartridge into the slot Katherine: "I can't wait to play this game!" Rosellia: "I'll go first." is playing the first stage of the game Rosellia: "Now as you know, I'm very good at these kinds of games." minutes later, Rosellia has finish the first world WilliamWill2343: "Good job, Rosellia! Can I have a turn?" Rosellia: "Sure!" WilliamWill2343: "OK!" Rosellia: "Good luck!" a few minutes, he has completed the second world Katherine: "Wow! How did you complete that world so fast?"Category:The WilliamWill Super Show